


Harpist & Pianist

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Music, Musicians
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Bagai piano, dunia ini memiliki hitam dan putih. Sisi gelap dan terang selalu beriringan satu sama lain dan bersatu dalam harmoni yang indah. Tzuyu tahu itu. Dunia ini tidak selalu bisa berpihak padanya. Meski begitu ia tahu, bahwa Sana akan selalu berpihak kepadanya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	Harpist & Pianist

Pianis berbakat berusia 20 bernama Chou Tzuyu itu, sedang melakukan resital musik di aula balai kota. Resital itu didatangi oleh beberapa orang penting, termasuk walikota dan wakil walikota. _Symphony No. 5_ oleh Beethoven merupakan musik pertama yang Tzuyu mainkan. Bunyi piano yang dimainkan oleh Tzuyu bak sihir, semua penonton di aula itu terhanyut dalam permainan piano indah dari Chou Tzuyu. Pikiran Tzuyu seketika melayang ke 13 tahun lalu, saat ia mulai merantau ke benua lain untuk mendalami musik.

  
_Chou Tzuyu, sejak kecil belajar di Austria untuk menjadi pianis berbakat. Sejak usia 4 tahun, ia sudah menyukai untuk bermain piano mainan yang dibelikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Menyadari bakat terpendam ini, saat Tzuyu berusia 7 tahun, sang ayah membawanya ke Eropa untuk belajar musik. Tentu saja tanpa paksaan, karena Tzuyu mencintai piano dengan segenap hatinya. Di Austria, ia bisa bertemu dengan kawan-kawan musisi dari berbagai negara di dunia. Di negara itu pula, ia bertemu dengan harpist berbakat bernama Minatozaki Sana._

_Sana memainkan harpa ibarat malaikat yang memainkan harpa-nya di surga. Tzuyu yang tiga tahun lebih muda dibandingkan Sana terpesona pada permainan harpa yang indah. Memang, siapapun yang mendengar permainan Harpa Minatozaki Sana, akan terpesona padanya. Saat itu, Tzuyu yang kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sana, mulai mencoba mendekati Sana. Ia ingin lebih mengenal gadis itu._

_Dua hari setelah itu, secara tak sengaja Tzuyu melihat Sana di ruang musik. Tzuyu tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sana._

_"Kak Sana, yang kemarin main harpa pas acara penerimaan siswa baru ya?" tanya Tzuyu, dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang sangat fasih._

_"Iya betul! Kamu dari Jepang?" tanya Sana antusias._

_"Bukan, aku dari Taiwan. Tapi dari kecil aku udah diajarin bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, jadi sekarang aku bisa tiga bahasa."_

_"Di umur kamu sekarang udah bisa tiga bahasa? Hebat banget! Kenalan yuk! Kamu udah tau nama aku kan, jadi nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sana._

_"Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu," jawab Tzuyu._

_"Nama yang bagus! Di sini ga banyak orang Asia dan jujur capek banget selalu ngomong pake bahasa Inggris dimana-mana. Mulai sekarang, kamu harus sering temenin aku ya, biar ada temen ngomong bahasa Jepang!" ujar Sana._

_Tzuyu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak disangka, jalan untuk bisa mendekati seniornya ini menjadi semudah ini._

Tak lama, Tzuyu mengakhiri permainan _Symphony No. 5_ dan mendapatkan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penonton. Berlanjut ke lagu selanjutnya, _Canon_ karya Johann Pachelbel. Tzuyu memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mulai menekan tuts piano, kemudian memainkan nada demi nada dengan begitu indah.

_Tak terasa, kedua gadis ini sudah menginjak masa Remaja. Sembilan tahun sudah, Sana dan Tzuyu saling mengenal, kini keduanya telah menjadi dua muris berprestasi di Vienna Academy of Music. Tzuyu memenangkan kontes piano tingkat internasional di Swiss beberapa bulan lalu, dan mengharumkan nama sekolah serta negaranya. Menteri Luar Negeri Taiwan bahkan datang secara khusus ke Swiss untuk melihat kontes dan menyaksikan Tzuyu memenangkan lomba bergengsi ini. Sementara Sana, di usia ke 19 ini sudah dianggap sebagai master harpa. Ia secara khusus menjadi pengajar harpa di Universitas Musik dan media menjadikannya pemain harpa terbaik di dunia pada generasinya._

_"Chewy! Kamu keren banget! Permainan piano kamu ga pernah mengecewakan!" kata Sana._

_"Makasih, Shaa," jawab Tzuyu sambil tersenyum._

_Tzuyu baru saja memainkan piano dengan indahnya di ruang musik. Dengan partitur seadanya, ia bisa menginovasi musik menjadi sangat indah. Mungkin, beberapa tahun lagi, ia bisa menjadi pianist ternama di dunia. Namun permainan kali ini, dikhususkan untuk orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu, yakni Minatozaki Sana._

_Ya, mereka baru saja mulai menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya setelah Tzuyu memenangkan kontes piano di Swiss._

_Dua bulan sebelum kontes, Tzuyu menyatakan cintanya kepada Minatozaki Sana. Ia sudah terlalu lelah memendam perasaan itu dan memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya. Siapa sangka, Sana mengiyakannya dengan syarat Tzuyu harus memenangkan kontes piano internasional yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dua bulan. Tzuyu awalnya pesimis karena ia sejak awal tidak berniat mengikuti kontes tersebut, sehingga mempersiapkan kontes hanya dua bulan dan mendapatkan gelar juara memang sulit. Namun, hal itu justru membuatnya lebih tekun berlatih dan berinovasi, sehingga Tzuyu berhasil memenangkan lomba tersebut. Lomba itu adalah lomba yang sangat bergengsi di Eropa, bahkan di Dunia. Tzuyu menjadi wanita keturunan Asia pertama yang berhasil menjadi juara dalam kontes tersebut. Saat itu, Sana tidak datang ke lomba dan menonton kontes dari layar kaca. Sana terkesima akan permainan piano dari gadis asal Taiwan ini yang begitu indah, meski hanya dua bulan berlatih. Segera setelah Tzuyu tiba di Stasiun Vienna sepulangnya dari Swiss, Sana datang ke stasiun, dan memberikannya pelukan pertama, sebagai seorang kekasih._

_"Makasih, udah mau nerima aku apa adanya, Sha," kata Tzuyu dengan senyum yang mengembang._

_Ini adalah kisah asmara mereka dimulai._

Tzuyu menyelesaikan permainan _Canon_ karya Johann Pachelbel dan mendapatkan gemuruh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. _Standing applause_ dari sang walikota ia dapatkan.

Kemudian, ia menahan air matanya sejenak, untuk memainkan lagu terakhir yang akan ia mainkan. Lagu terakhir yang akan ia mainkan adalah _The Requiem in D minor, K. 626_ karya Mozart. Lagu yang bisa membuat siapapun menitikkan air mata mendengarnya.

_Tzuyu tiba di Bandara Internasional Kansai, Osaka. Meski kampung halamannya tidak jauh dari Jepang dan sejak kecil menguasai bahasa Jepang, namun ini pertama kalinya bagi Chou Tzuyu menginjakkan kakinya di tanah air kekasihnya. Ia datang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan baju serba hitam. Menunggu seseorang menjemputnya._

_"Nona Chou dari Music Academi of Vienna?" tanya seorang wanita berbaju formal di Bandara. Ia ditemani oleh seorang lelaki yang juga mengenakan pakaian formal._

_"Ya betul," jawab Tzuyu pelan._

_"Kami adalah asisten Tuan Minatozaki, yang diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda di bandara."_

_Tzuyu mengangguk._

_"Saya akan bawakan koper anda, mari, ikuti saya menuju mobil," sang lelaki tiba-tiba angkat bicara._

_Tanpa membantah, Tzuyu mengikuti wanita tersebut menuju mobil milik keluarga Minatozaki, diikuti pelayan pria yang membawakannya koper._

_Mobil Porsche Panamera berwarna hitam sudah siap di tempat penjemputan. Kemudian. Tzuyu duduk di kursi paling belakang, dan kedua asisten pribadi keluarga Minatozaki duduk di depan. Mobil keluar dari wilayah Bandara Internasional Kansai, dan memasuki wilayah metropolitan Kota Osaka. Tzuyu mengamati dengan seksama kota terbesar kedua di negeri matahari terbit ini. Benar-benar spektakuler. Tzuyu mengagumi kota ini pada pandangan pertama. Setidaknya, memandang kota ini bisa menghibur hatinya walau hanya sedikit._

_Tak sampai sejam, mobil ini tiba di kediaman keluarga Minatozaki. Keluarga Minatozaki adalah keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Mereka memiliki usaha di banyak bidang, dan memiliki banyak kenalan ke golongan menengah ke atas. Biasanya, rumah keluarga mereka sepi karena Minatozaki Sana, anak tunggal di rumah mereka merantau jauh ke Austria sejak kecil. Namun saat ini, rumahnya sedang dipenuhi banyak orang berbaju hitam._

_Minatozaki Sana, meninggal dalam usia 22 tahun, karena penyakit kanker payudara yang tiba-tiba mengganas setahun terakhir. Tzuyu mengetahui akan penyakit itu, bahkan saat Sana menjalani operasi dan kemoterapi di Vienna ia selalu berada di sisinya._

_Saat semakin mengganas, keluarga Minatozaki memutuskan membawa Sana pulang ke Jepang. Ibu Minatozaki, ibunda Sana berterima kasih kepada Tzuyu yang menjaganya selama berada di Vienna. Tak lupa, ia meminta kontak Tzuyu agar bisa menghubunginya jika ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Saat Sana pulang ke Jepang, Tzuyu masih harus menyelesaikan kelas piano sekitar sebulan. Tzuyu bersumpah, sebulan setelah itu ia pasti akan datang ke Jepang untuk Sana._

_Hingga di hari terakhir kelas piano, Tzuyu mendapatkan telepon dari keluarga Minatozaki. Ia mendengarkan sebuah kabar yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar._

_"Nak Tzuyu, terima kasih sudah mau datang," kata Pak Minatozaki, ayahanda Sana._

_"Sama-sama, semoga keluarga Minatozaki diberikan kesabaran," kata Tzuyu sambil tersenyum tipis._

_Ia berjalan menuju peti mati Sana, melihat jenazah yang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang dengan senyum di bibirnya._

_"Sha, kenapa secepet ini..." bisiknya kepada Sana. Ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar, dan menitikkan sedikit air mata. Ia mengecup bibir dan mengusap rambut Sana untuk terakhir kali._

_Kemudian, jenazah masuk ke krematorium dengan diiringi doa pendeta, dan Tzuyu memainkan Requiem sebagai tanda berduka._

_Para pelayat tak kuasa menahan tangis mendengarkan tangisan Tzuyu yang ia alirkan di permainan pianonya. Tzuyu bermain piano selama 1,5 jam tanpa henti, selama proses kremasi berlangsung._

_Setelah jenazah Sana berubah menjadi abu, keluarga Minatozaki mengambil abu tersebut, dan memberikan sebagian abunya untuk Tzuyu. Setelah itu, Tzuyu berterima kasih kepada keluarga, dan izin pamit menuju penginapan berbintang lima yang telah disiapkan oleh keluarga Minatozaki._

_Setibanya di hotel, Tzuyu memecahkan semua tangisannya. Tangisan yang ia tahan sejak dari Vienna, dan tiba di Osaka, hingga memainkan requiem sebagai tanda duka cita. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, merindukan sang kekasih._

_"Shaa.. Shaa.. Aku pengen ketemu kamu," kata Tzuyu dalam tangisannya._

_Tzuyu memeluk erat wadah berisikan abu milik Minatozaki Sana, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun._

Tzuyu mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah di aula balai kota, bahkan sebagian besar penonton menangis mendengarkan _The Requiem in D minor, K. 626_ karya Mozart yang baru saja Tzuyu mainkan. Ini adalah permainan terakhirnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari piano-nya, dan membungkuk untuk para penonton. Sekali lagi, seisi aula berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Walikota pun berdiri dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata pujian untuk Chou Tzuyu.

Bagai piano, dunia ini memiliki hitam dan putih. Sisi gelap dan terang selalu beriringan satu sama lain dan bersatu dalam harmoni yang indah. Tzuyu tahu itu. Dunia ini tidak selalu bisa berpihak padanya. Meski begitu ia tahu, meski sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, Sana akan selalu berpihak kepadanya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.


End file.
